Solo tú y yo
by EricForman
Summary: En un mundo en el cual los adultos marcan una barrera entre el bien y el mal, hay pocos lugares en el cual las diferencias desaparecen. Por ejemplo, un parque de diversiones. Pansy/Hermione. No-femslash One shot.


**N/A: **Bueno, prometí hacer un regalo de San Valentín así que a pesar de las 893482 cosas que tenía que hacer, preferí hacer esto. Soy un amor (?  
No es muy largo, pero es lo que salió.

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de J.K. y de la W.B.

Advertencia: Podría decirse que tiene femslash. No sé, depende de los ojos de quién lo lea.

Dedicación: Para la mujer _más hermosa_ del mundo..._Misa_. Feliz San Valentín, _mi amor_ (:

* * *

"**Sólo tú y yo" **

El cielo teñido de púrpura se reflejaba en las castañas y cristalinas orbes de una niña radiante de ocho años. Su cabello enmarañado jugueteaba travieso sobre su espalda, mientras que observaba, divertida, la curiosa forma que lograban adoptar algunas nubes. La gente al pasar a su lado, la observan con detenimiento; preguntándose que hacía una niña de su edad, sola, en un parque de diversiones como aquel, ya que podría perderse. Pero ella esperaba a alguien.

Una sombra morena, nerviosa e inocente; la saluda con un beso en la mejilla. Se disculpa por la tardanza; excusándose con el hecho de que sus padres comenzaban a dudar de que verdaderamente dónde ella partía todos los días a las cinco de la tarde, era a la casa de una amiga, a unos pocos cientos de metros.

Porque un parque de diversiones, para los niños; es lo que las Vegas significa para un adulto. Es el único lugar donde uno puede correr, perderse entre la gente, olvidarse de los problemas, y solo sonreír. Donde uno puede disfrutar, sin que ningún límite o persona se lo impida, sin que nadie se meta en tus asuntos. Donde la sangre corre por las venas tan rápido que te marea, y la adrenalina y la excitación llegan a un nivel tan alto que te concibe satisfacción. Donde las diferencias dejan de tener sentido.

Pansy jamás entendió mucho de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Nunca entendió por qué sus padres no le permitían tener ciertas amistades. Lo único que sabía era que cada vez que preparaba castillos de barro con Hermione, sus padres se enfadaban tanto que la encerraban en su cuarto hasta que cayera la noche. La situación llegó al punto de prohibirle tener contacto con la niña, bajo la amenaza de una posible mudanza. Pero nada de eso importaba; al fin y al cabo, aún no eran las seis, y estaba en el parque de diversiones. Nuevamente.

La castaña la toma de la mano y la dirige a través de la gente, hasta una pequeña atracción, que apenas era un granito de arena en medio de montañas rusas de gran escala. ¿A qué otra atracción podrían subir, sino, dos niñas de ocho años, solas? A un Carrousel. Ocupan su lugar en la fila, ansiosas.

Hermione le susurra una tontería al oído, provocando que Pansy ría alegremente. De esa manera que solo los niños saben reír. Con inocencia, con ternura y con una honesta sinceridad.

Cuando la fila avanza lo suficiente, se encuentran en boletería. La castaña deposita sobre la repisa unas cuantas monedas. Le entregan los boletos, y les permiten subir a la atracción, junto con otro conjunto de personas.

Pansy toma un lugar en un caballo de madera, junto al de su amiga. Sonríe y vuelve a tomarle la mano. El carrousel arranca sin más preámbulos. El primer segundo, sin importar cuantas veces hayas subido, siempre se siente como si el corazón fuera a salírsete.

_Todo comienza a dar vueltas y vueltas. _

La tierra parece ser un asunto del pasado. La morena cierra los ojos, mientras disfruta la emoción subiéndosele al corazón. No estaba segura si aquello sucedía por lo que parecía una despedida de la gravedad, o por los dedos que se anudaban, divertidos, a su palma. Escalofríos recorren sus brazos, pero se siente bien. Porque cada vez que estaba con Hermione, sentía que nada más importaba.

_Sólo dar vueltas y vueltas. _

Echa su cabeza hacia atrás, sin abrir los ojos, y por supuesto, sin soltar la mano de su compañera. No le interesaba lo que su padre pensara, Hermione era la mejor persona del universo. Abre los ojos, y observa las construcciones a su alrededor moverse difusamente. Luego observa a su amiga, que sonreía, jugando con las formas que la rodeaban. Pansy mira el techo decorado con espejuelos de colores, rogando que ese viaje jamás terminase. Rogando quedarse por siempre, con los dedos sudados y observando como las luces de los edificios se estiran, se deforman y vuelven a su posición original. Rogando quedarse en un carrousel eterno, junto a Hermione.

_Y dar vueltas y vueltas. _

Entonces sucede. La atracción se detiene. Siempre sucedía, pero en cada ocasión guardaba la esperanza de que todo continuara girando. _Dando vueltas y vueltas_. Las niñas se bajan de los caballos de madera, y salen de la atracción con la adrenalina todavía apoderada de sus venas, atropellando a la gente y riendo entre dientes.

Pansy mira su reloj. Estaban a punto de ser las seis. Ya no podía quedarse más tiempo. Su corazón se acelera, angustiado, y le avisa a la castaña que es hora de decirle adiós. Otra vez. Hermione no deja de sonreír, y la admiración de la morena crece aún más. Sin importar la ocasión, junto a ella su humor se elevaba hasta acompañar las nubes.

Su amiga deposita un beso en su mejilla, atontándola torpemente. Se observan dos segundos, en una silenciosa despedida. La morena le sonríe, y abandona el parque de diversiones, corriendo para llegar a la casa de sus padres antes de que su tardanza llegase a ser sospechosa.

Daría cualquier cosa por quedarse con Hermione por siempre en aquel Carrousel. Allí no había manera de que la descubran, lo sabía. Siempre y cuando cumpliera su horario, a las cinco de la tarde. Pero debía esperar al día siguiente, para volver al parque. Y volver a verla.

Sabía, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, que debía aprovechar esa época de su vida. Sabía que algún día, al crecer, entendería las razones por la cual no debería ver a la castaña. Y se convertiría en un adulto, distinguiendo entre el bien y el mal. Pero por ahora, era una niña. Y para esta niña, a las cinco de la tarde en un parque de diversiones, nada importaba. _Sólo dar vueltas y vueltas._

Por eso aprovecharía todo lo que pudiese hasta que creciera. O al menos, hasta el fin de la temporada.

_Sólo tú y yo. Dando vueltas y vueltas. _

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **TE AMO, MISA ! 3

Gracias por leer (:


End file.
